


Of Reviews and Parodies

by LunaBear



Series: Loki's Movie Adventures [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBear/pseuds/LunaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches Breaking Dawn with The Avengers and something happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Reviews and Parodies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's The Avenger's or The Twilight Saga.
> 
> This is a one short inspired by a conversation a friend and I had. I do not own Brianna Dee. My friend does! Please review!

The Avengers were sitting around Stark Tower, almost bored to tears. Why you may ask? Well it's because 'Freaking Storm of The Century' going on outside as Tony 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' Stark would say.

They were sitting around about to pop in a movie when they heard a thunderous...well thunder...that made the whole tower shake. They all looked up at the same time with the same thought. 'Thor...' No one spoke as they waited for him to enter. What they didn't expect was the two others who were accompanying him.

"What the Hell is Reindeer Games doing here?!" "Where's my bow and arrow?" "Where's my gun?" Was the immediate reaction. Followed by, "Who's the pixie?"

Thor strode further into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Friends! I come with good news! Loki has served his time for his wrong doings and has been set free on parole!" he said in his unnecessarily booming voice.

Clint, Tony and Natasha looked at him as if he had grown another head. "What the fuck?" "Hell no." "Please tell me you're kidding."

Steve stood up and raised a hand which quieted everyone down because he is Captain Freaking America, "What we're wondering is how did he already serve his punishment when you've been gone a few months. I mean, I doubt that was enough time for his trial and for him to serve his sentencing!"

"He tried to take over Earth! He killed and or caused more than a thousand people to die!" was Natasha's response. While Clint muttered as he crossed his arms, "He mind raped me.."

Bruce was busy staring at Loki and the mystery woman who was looking on at the mini chaos that their presence has caused with glee . He looked over at the arguing speci-Avengers! He meant Avengers! "Who's she?" he asked which drew the attention of Tony who had sneaked away for a bottle of Whiskey. He walked over to duo. "Yea, who are you?"

Loki sneered at him, slightly moving himself in front of the female, "That is none of your co-" was all he got out before he was elbowed out of the way by the pixie like creature.

"I'm Dee. Brianna Dee and you are?" she asked with a cocky smirk even though she already knew who he was. Which caused Tony to say an eyebrow at her. "Tony Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Dee." He looked up at Loki, "Nice to see you too Reindeer Games." He said, with a tight smile. "We were actually about to watch two movies before you three popped up and interrupted the plans."

"Oh what were you guys going to watch?" Brianna asked. Tony grinned at her, "Just a little movie saga called Breaking Dawn Part 1 and 2." She looked at him as if he was an idiot. "The Avengers were about to watch a movie about sparkly vampires?"

"Yup! Care to watch it with us?" Tony asked, ignoring Clint in the background yelling about crazy demigods and vampires. And how it might give him ideas.

Thor hearing the movie snapped his head in their direction, "Yes! Let us partake in the watching of the magic box!" Causing everyone to give him a 'WTF' look.

"How the heck does he not know what a television and DVD is when you do?" Brianna questioned Loki who just shrugged his shoulders. "He's an imbecile." he stated, ignoring Thor's hurt look.

Steve glared at Loki, "None of that if you're going to stay here. Thor explained your exile and how your magic as bound. So while you're here on Earth you and your fiancée will be staying here with us."

"Whose his fiancée?" Clint asked, not noticing Brianna in his emoness.

She stepped forward and into view, "I am. Thank you for noticing that I was here." she said sarcastically. "Now can we start the movie? I've really wanted to see them."

Tony snorted as he walked over and put in Breaking Dawn Part: 1, "Everyone take a seat." He glanced back, "Clint put the knife, dagger and butter knife away!"

Loki and Brianna quickly snatched a loveseat before Natasha and Clint could even blink. Steve and Bruce commandeered the other while Natasha and Clint accepted that Karma hated them and sat down next to Tony on couch. He waited until everyone was seated and comfortable before he pressed play.

Thor and Tony sat forward both hyped up for some unknown reason as they watched the movie begin.

"Childhood is not from birth to a certain age. And at a certain age the child has grown and put away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies…" They heard an emotionless Bella begin to narrate.

Loki had began to drift off when he shook himself awake. He turned his head to whisper something to Brianna when he realized that he wasn't in Stark Towers anymore. He was at what looked like a party. "What? Brianna?" he said softly, trying not to panic when he looked around. "Jake? Jacob? Are you alright?" Loki felt a hand on his shoulder, spinning around and of course gracefully! He saw the strange sight of Steve Rogers looking at him in concern. Well that isn't really what was strange. The strange part was when he looked down he saw that Captain America as wearing a red, white and blue wedding dress that looked suspiciously like the American Midgardian Flag.

He backed up with a look of horror on his face. "Rogers…why do you have a dress on?" he asked, fearing the answer. All he received was a 'WTF' look from Steve.

"Jake. Who is Rogers? Are you on some kind of super drug? Oh God Jake are you on crack?" The Steve look a like asked, gasping in horror. Causing Loki to glare at him. 'This must be some kind of prank.', Loki thought.

"Where the Hell am I? Where is Brianna? Did you drug me?" Loki snarled as he grabbed Steve by the front of his dress and shook him. He didn't get much farther than that before he felt a strong hand grip him and toss him away from Rogers. He quickly got up and spun around, expecting to see Thor. What he saw shocked him…

He saw a pale Agent Phil Coulson with golden eyes who looked close to attacking him and dare he say ripping out his throat. Loki was pretty sure, he'd say about a thousand percent that he had stabbed and killed him with his scepter months prior.

"How dare you attack Bella like that!" Pale Phil growled, wrapping his arms, well trying because Rogers were so muscular that his arms wouldn't fit all the away him, around Steve-Bella.

"Edward calm down! I think he's on drugs!" Steve-Bella said, trying to calm down Phil or was it Edward while making lusty eyes at Loki because the rough treatment he just received from him. 'I didn't know he could be so rough.' he giggled mentally.

Loki looked back and forth between the two while muttering, "This isn't real. This cannot be real. It's all an illusion." He went over, grabbed Pale Phil by his suit and shook him.

"You're dead! I killed you! I stabbed you in the heart." he screamed. He didn't have time to see the fist the sped towards his face but he did feel it before everything got fuzzy. The last thing he heard Steve-Bella screaming before everything went black.

He sat up with strangled scream. 'While he was out he dreamed of mini Phil's and Steve's running around and trying to kill him.' He took deep breaths while trying to slow down his heart and breathing. "Are you alright?" asked a small childlike voice. He slowly looked to the side of the bed. What he saw made him gape. It was a child version of Brianna! She looked at him with wide, concerned eyes as she crawled onto the bed and placed one of her small hands onto his forehead. "Mama told me not disturb you and to let you rest but you looked like you were having a bad dream so I came to check on you." she explained as she continued to stare at him. "Are you okay Jake?" she asked.

He slowly reached out a hand and placed it on her head, "Brianna? This has to be a dream…." he tried to reason with himself. Brianna looked up at him with a confused look. "Brianna? Who's that? You're silly! You know my name is Nessie!" she giggled as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You don't look well. You should go back to sleep. Mama and daddy said that I could stay for a little while. But you should lay back down." she said, pushing him back.

He looked like he was about to argue with her but he let her make him lay back down. He continued staring at her. There was something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. He was vaguely aware of her laying her small body beside him as he drifted off. "I love you." he heard her whisper before everything disappeared.

He jerked awake at the sound of static. He looked around expecting to find himself back in the bedroom. But no, he was back in Stark Tower. He felt something move beside him. Loki looked and saw Brianna snuggling up to him with a blanket wrapped across both of them. He looked around again, seeing Natasha and Clint drooling on each other with Tony arms around the remote control. Thor snoring up a storm while Bruce and Steve cuddling each other like Teddy Bears.

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. He leaned down and kissed Brianna's forehead. "I missed you." he whispered as he let sleep take hold of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be humor/parody but I let the fluffiness take over.


End file.
